People are inherently good and want to help one another. Accordingly, there are a vast quantity of social platforms that are in the business of serving the underserved for the general betterment of society. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to research such social platforms to gauge e.g., their legitimacy, their efficiency, and their success record.
Additionally, corporations are often conflicted between doing what is best for society and doing what is best for the shareholders of that company. For example, corporate contributions to such social platforms (while being for the betterment of society) may reduce corporate profits and, therefore, reduce corporate share price. Further, institutional investors may be reluctant to invest in companies that make contributions to such social platforms due to the reduction in profitability that often accompanies such contributions.
While an enlightened sense of investing (due to criteria such as ESG scores) may move investors towards such socially-conscious companies, there must be a better way to more actively encourage such investment.